customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rina Matsuoka (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
Rina Matsuoka is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Rina has brown eyes and gold, short hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Rina's main weapon is Masamune. Masamune was a famous fourteenth century Japanese sword smith. This sword is said to have been crafted by him, but whether that is true or not is unclear. But it is such an incredibly elegant piece of work that the issue of whether or not it was made by Masamune himself feels trivial. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Rina always uses a katana and fights with Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu-Kai. Critical Finish Rina performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly. Critical Edge Rina primes her sword. She then does an uppercut and slashes downwards as she knocks down her opponent. Costumes Soul Calibur III For Rina's first costume, she wears a green kimono with a long slit in the front and green shoes. For her second costume, she wears an green off the shoulder dress with a long slit on the right side of the dress, white gloves, and green stilettos. Soul Calibur IV Rina wears a different robe, except it has a slit on the left side. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Kimono) Name: Rina Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Geisha Robe (15,19 and 15,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,19 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Rina Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (15,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (08,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,19 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Look like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''And you call yourself a warrior?!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20150918 103508.jpg|Rina's 1P costume 20150918 103548.jpg|Rina's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150918 103553.jpg|Rina's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150918 103610.jpg|Rina's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150918 103614.jpg|Rina's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h21m32s103.png|Rina (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h21m37s146.png|Rina (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h21m59s117.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h22m59s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h23m26s186.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h23m35s57.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h24m00s40.png|Rina (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune after the battle. 20150918 111929.jpg|Rina's 2P costume 20150918 111935.jpg|Rina's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150918 111953.jpg|Rina's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150918 111957.jpg|Rina's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150918 112002.jpg|Rina's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h24m18s237.png|Rina (in 2P costume) wielding Masamune. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h24m24s26.png|Rina (in 2P costume) wielding Masamune before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h24m50s28.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h24m59s72.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h25m12s190.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h25m46s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-19h26m38s58.png|Rina (in 2P costume) wielding Masamune.